


бессердечная

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biopunk, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Курайгана была невообразимо сложнее всего, с чем он сталкивался раньше, сложнее любого биокорабля





	бессердечная

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One Piece AU fest.  
> Бета: Lisenok_Lis.
> 
> ау, оос, биослияния с разными вещами, биомодификации

Сон не шел настолько, что не будь Михоук иммунен, то давно прокапал бы себе коктейль из транков посильнее. За окном светлой точкой уже собирался рассвет, концентрировал себя, чтобы разлиться по небосводу, в стенах замка все более явно пульсировали жилы — остров готовился взять все от короткого светового дня. 

— Если бы не фотосинтез, я бы уплыл где потемнее, — сообщил Михоук потолку. Привычка разговаривать с биотиками появилась у него практически сразу после переезда, поначалу он с ней боролся, считая дурацкой, но потом забил — Курайгана была невообразимо сложнее всего, с чем он сталкивался раньше, сложнее любого биокорабля. Глупо было бы не считать её живой, а не наоборот. 

Перевитая темно-синими капиллярами жила заскользила по кровати, отделила от себя тонкое щупальце и поползла им по его боку, щекоча живот, впилась отростками, подключаясь к нервной системе, и послала смутную волну беспокойства. 

— Ты мне не мамочка, — он отбросил щупальце от себя и перевернулся на левый бок. Одеяло тут же зашевелилось — пошло дырами, расползлось, а остатки быстро впитались в кровать. Подушка стала стремительно истончаться, и через считанное мгновение Михоук лежал на подобии арестантских нар Импел Дауна — твердая прохладная поверхность непонятного синтеза, неудобная и по максимуму возможного раздражающая рецепторы. — В следующий раз куплю себе настоящее постельное белье, — вслух пообещал Михоук, — и одеяло, подушки, ковры, мебель. Хотя и так ничего, ты же знаешь, мне не бывает неудобно. 

Снова перевернулся, ложась на спину, и с силой растер лицо. Бессонницу уверенно сменяла мигрень. 

Протянув руку, он всунул пальцы в плоть жилы, мокрую, пульсирующую, дёрнул, растягивая слизь на себя. Жила набухла и наползла на него, снова присосалась к нервной системе. Напрягшись, Михоук мог бы почувствовать, как Курайгана сливается с его спинным мозгом, обыденно и привычно.

«Ну давай, милая», подумал он, скользя в симбиоз — за стенами замка остров просыпался, лианы расплетались, выпуская рабочих хумадрилов, гигантские щупальца разрезали глубины в поисках добычи. Курайгана спеленала его, укачивая, и показала цветы красные, в цвет его любимого плаща, цветы на южном берегу... И остановила работу головного мозга. 

***  
Он заскреб ногтями по полу, выбивая каменную крошку. Закричал. Судорога натянула мышцы, выворачивая их. 

Снова накрыла.

И он смог вдохнуть. Воздух ворвался в легкие, судя по ощущениям, просто разрывая их, и Михоука вырвало. 

Пошатываясь, он отправился в душ, и там, под теплой водой, начал собирать себя в кучу. Жидкостное дыхание было такой мерзостью. Терпимо, но все же. 

— В этот раз ты неласково, — прохрипел он и погладил теплую стенку, кожа на ней была бархатистой и тонкой-тонкой, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос. Курайгана не ответила. — Ну и ладно. 

В гостиной третьего этажа его ожидала стопка писем. Срезав горло ближайшей бутылки, Михоук отхлебнул, струйка вина побежала с подбородка на грудь, и, поднапрягшись, — внешний контроль клеток давался с трудом — он впитал её. Отхлебнул еще раз и распечатал нижний конверт, решив, что он прибыл первым.

«Вживил себе щупальце кальмара! Попробуй угадать ку...» — сразу же бумажным комом отправилось за спину.

«И все же...» — полетело туда же. 

«Ладно, это было шутка. Как тебе последние новости? Я не раз говорил уже, что в шичибукаи набирают от фига, Мория стал еще одним подтверждением.» — этот лист Михоук аккуратно отложил, потянулся за следующим. 

«Свяжись со мной, как очнешься».

Шанкс всегда волновался слишком сильно. В моменты душевной слабости Михоук ловил себя на смутном, волнующем чувстве зависти. Его мутация, усилив физические показатели, сконструировав тело совершенного хищника, вырабатывая сумасшедший набор нейрохимии, урезала эмоции настолько, что лаборатория держала его на ряде гормонов и аминокислот с рождения, а разработка генетической линии была приостановлена. И если верить материалам, которые Михоук видел, когда они стирали то место с лица земли, вернуться к ним не успели. Несколько имплантаций искусственных желез сняли его с физиологической зависимости от внешней терапии, но до средних показателей эмоционально спектра он не дотягивал всё равно. 

Ему не бывало неудобно. К сожалению, удобно ему тоже бывало очень редко. Наверное, хорошо, что и сожаление его было лишь эфемерным ноющим голодом. 

Михоук допил и, оставив уборку хумадрилам, пошел к морю. 

***

Бутылка валялась на диване. Посреди гостиной лежали смятые бумажки, а на столе застыла темная винная лужица. 

— Это уже очень неласково. Тебя обидели мои сны, которых не могло быть? — пусть иногда Михоук видел смутные извивающиеся силуэты, звезды вспыхивали и гасли, сливались в яркие вспышки, он бежал и бежал, приторный запах цветов гнался за ним, логика подсказывала, что без мозговой активности сны видеть невозможно. 

Он положил руку на ближайшую биочасть острова — штору, шероховатую, дышащую, в ворсинках, которые начали разбегаться из-под ладони, — и, как и утром, в душе, попытался сформулировать вопрос, в этот раз более настойчиво. И ещё раз. После четвертой попытки Курайгана среагировала. 

Вижу тебя. Слышу тебя. Не сейчас. Занята. 

Сосредоточившись, Михоук, отправил ей волну вопросов — чем, что происходит, где. Через секунду его накрыло весельем — сильным, настолько непривычным, что он отшатнулся. Попробовал ещё раз, но ответа не дождался — Курайгана маячила на горизонте восприятия и не откликалась — сворачивалась сама в себя, и от этого замкнутого комка разило таким водоворотом эмоций, какого Михоук в жизни не испытывал. Тошнота пополам с болью прокатила по телу, и он замер, борясь с желанием выблевать всё выпитое. 

Нейрохимия разворачивалась, забивая боль, тошноту, кристаллизуя каждую мысль.

— Пчелка, пчелка, где ты бродишь, — Михоук сплюнул и, подойдя к окну, переступил через подоконник. Спружинил коленями, оставляя на траве рваные вмятины и, насвистывая, отправился в сторону леса. Хумадрилы чаще всего прятались в самой чаще, а что сможет дать ответ яснее, чем бессменные рабочие биосистемы острова. 

Утоптанная полянка у лесного озера — Курайгана предпочитала скалиться во внешний мир ядовитыми болотами, оставляя всё не-отравленное подальше, поглубже в себе, — оказалась пуста. Нейрохимия растягивала время, замедляя даже воздух, присмотревшись, Михоук мог бы разглядеть микрочастицы пыли, песка, спор и прочей шелухи, парящей в нём. И чётко ощущал, что минуту назад на поляне были хумадрилы — их тепло еще было разлито вокруг, их запах — мокрая шерсть, прелая листва, костер, бил по осязанию. 

Курайгана увела их, увидела, куда он направляется, и увела. Кровь, перенасыщенная адреналином, ударила в голову, и Михоук на холодной логике решил ему сдаться. День был невероятно паршивым — бессонница, мигрень, пробуждение, чужие эмоции, еще и остров. 

— Когда корабль выходит из-под контроля, — громко сказал он, зная, что неподалеку хумадрилы топорщат уши, ловя каждое его слово, и специально называя Курайгуну кораблем, — его чинят. А если не получается, то уничтожают, ведь кому нужен сбрендивший примитивный биотик. 

Он отошел от поляны на десяток метров и, сосредоточившись, рванул себя за плечо — с одного движения оголяя кость, сразу же впитывая потекшую кровь, присоединяя обратно еще живую оторванную плоть. 

— Я есть мой меч, — любимая фраза наставника оказывалась кстати каждый раз, на мгновение Михоуку даже стало жаль, что вокруг нет публики поблагодарнее — носить меч в собственных костях мог далеко не каждый на Гранд Лайне. 

Позвоночник щелкнул, вставая на место, и Михоук сомкнул пальцы над гардой. И на пробу рубанул перед собой. 

Вокруг шумело и дрожало, лианы пытались дотянуться до него, но он отмахивался от них не глядя, из леса прилетел камень — хумадрилы не рисковали выходить, но и бездействовать не могли. Михоук махнул мечом, разрубая сразу две глыбы, и опустился на колени перед обнажившимся под хитиновыми пластинами мякотью.

— Извини, милая, но мы должны разобраться, что с тобой, — фальшиво извинился он и с силой впился руками в мозговой ганглий, подавляя волю Курайганы своей — подчиняя её нервную деятельность. 

***

 

Перед поворотом Михоук немного помедлил, но, глубоко вдохнув, все же сделал шаг вперед — с аномалией стоило разобраться побыстрее, ужасно хотелось спать — разборки с собственным островом подействовали на него на удивление умиротворяюще. 

Всю дорогу к восточному берегу его сопровождали хумадрилы — появлялись и исчезали, светили подергивающимися носами и перехрюкивались в листве. Добравшись до холма, они начали выходить из-за деревьев — потупив взгляд, метя ошметками хвоста, всячески выражая сожаление и раскаянье. Михоук их игнорировал. 

— Выходи, — устало сказал он, — я знаю, что ты тут. 

За крестом, поставленным им на холме в странном приступе столярного зуда, мелькнуло розовое пятно, вновь спряталось и, помедлив, неспешно двинулось вперед. 

— Всё-то ты знаешь, — фыркнула женщина, Михоук был практически уверен, что женщина — пусть за розовой копной видно было плохо, запах выдавал.

Она шагнула вперед и отбросила волосы за спину. И действительно оказалась женщиной, девушкой — с диспропорционально длинными ногами, не как у линии длинноногих, но однозначно измененных на генном уровне, тонкими и дрожащими — уже только эти ноги выдавали, что мутация её боевой не была. Слишком большие глаза, нереально большие на фоне аккуратно-идеального маленького носа, это подтверждали. 

— Как ты сюда попала? — если бы к берегам приблизился корабль, то Курайгана прервала бы его сон раньше, а не тогда, когда уже была отравлена чужим влиянием. 

— Прилетела, — буркнула девушка из-под чёлки, обняла себя руками, прикрывая грудь со стоящими сосками, наверняка модифицированными, Михоук даже мимолетно порадовался, что груди у неё только две, мода последних годов отвращала его, и дрожа, шагнула ближе. 

— Тогда улетай, — он воткнул меч в землю у ног и тоже скрестил руки на груди. 

— Я бы с удовольствием, — пробормотала та, двигаясь еще ближе и дрожа не переставая, так сильно сжимая себя руками, будто пыталась сдержать что-то внутри. 

— Я одолжу тебе плот, — решил Михоук. Ситуация была странной, нейрохимия выворачивала внутренности жаждой действия — вперед, двигайся, убей, разорви, присвой, поглоти, но он уже давно стал сильнее себя. — Даже биоплот, быстрее уберешься, тебе тут не рады. 

Девушка лишь кивнула и шагнула еще ближе. 

— Ты уверен? — она резко вскинула голову, глаза блеснули.

Михоука будто по голове ударили, нейрохимия взвыла, но было поздно — обостренное обоняние приняло на себя первый удар — он пошатнулся и чуть не завыл, прикусил губу, сдерживая стон — горячая волна прокатилась внутри, и по лицу потекла влага — слезы. 

— Отчаянье, — сказали сбоку. — А теперь, хм, наверное, печаль. Эмоции так условны. 

Он медленно повернул голову — розоволосая стояла рядом и рассматривала его, как ученый забавный эксперимент, не самый удачный, но забавный. Михоук знал такой взгляд слишком хорошо. 

— Эйфория, — и Михоук судорожно задышал — внутри все разрывалось от буйного веселья, голова кружилась. 

— Радость. Влечение, — продолжила девушка. — Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я осталась? Не думаешь, что самое лучшее, удобное место в мире — у моих ног?

Да. Возможно. Да, возможно, возможно. Нет. 

— Не люблю удобные места, — прохрипел Михоук и, шатаясь, пошел к ней — день был проклят всеми существующими богами, да и на коленях он сегодня уже ползал, повторяться не хотелось. 

— Эй! 

По рецепторам снова шибануло химией — эмпатин, феромонал, что-то еще. Но его тело уже стабилизировалось, подгоняя гормоны до постоянного уровня. 

— На тебя что, не действует? — девушка отпрыгнула — сразу на несколько метров, на секунду за её спиной мелькнули дымчатые, почти призрачные крылья. — Почему на тебя не действует?!

Михоук не ответил. 

— Я не хотела ничего плохого! — провизжала гостья. — И попадать сюда не хотела! Я даже не знаю, куда это сюда, — она снова обхватила себя руками, огляделась. — Просто она оказалась такой классной! 

— Она? — уточнил Михоук, хотя и сам догадывался. 

— Остров, — кивнула девушка. — А потом появились милашки! Они были такие грустные, вот я и решила... О! Меня зовут Перона.

На время забытые хумадрилы приблизились, заворчали и обступили её тесным мохнатым кругом — на мордах их было чистейшее раскаянье. 

Убивать не хотелось, мозг всё еще пел от радости — сильной и такой непонятной, новой. Он подхватил меч — жизнь постоянно заставляла делать нежеланное. Развернулся и пошел к замку. Перона пошла за ним. 

***  
— Вы что, тупые?! Я же сказала — левый верхний угол выше и вправо! А что вы делаете? 

Озадаченные хумадрилы только чесали лобатые бошки и послушно двигали, поднимали, опускали, тянули, переставляли и выкидывали — Перона устроила грандиозную перестановку и пытала их часами. Курайгана восприняла идею с любопытством и радостно переползала на предложенные места — гостиная стала похожа на внутренности хищного цветка — переплетенные жилы всюду, питающие биомебель. Нормальная, видимо, казалась Пероне недостаточно драматичной.

— В моих венах течёт трагедия! — повторяла она, входя в каждую следующую комнату.

На самом деле она пытала Михоука. Пытала. Бесила. Раздражала. Волновала. 

Её мутация была изящнее, чем у него. Тонкая, дорогая работа. Перона, слабая и тонкая, годящяяся только для того, чтобы бежать, порхая на своих слабых крылышках, была ходячей лабораторией синтеза. Внутри неё вырабатывалась в огромном количестве гремучая смесь гормонов, феромонов, метаболитов, аминокислот, всего, что влияло на настроение человека. Одно прикосновение, одно её присутствие и желание — и человек в отчаяньи землю ел. Или наоборот строил на ней храм. Чаще всего получался первый вариант — у Пероны был на редкость отвратительный характер, разбавленный любовью к чужим, громким и театральным, страданиям. 

Она бегала по коридорам его замка, ела пищу, которую он готовил, разговаривала с его островом, строя с ним какие-то коварные планы за его спиной, завязывала его хумадрилам уродские розовые банты на толстых шеях, шумела и ныла. Источала облако нейрохимии, которая сводила его с ума. 

С каждым днем облако становилось все больше, или обдолбанному эмоциями мозгу Михоука так казалось, накрывало весь замок, весь остров. Куда бы он ни пошел, возбуждение следовало за ним. Сладкий, тяжелый запах забивал нос, и его собственная нейрохимия кричала — давай, нападай, бери, что твое. 

Он пил в новообустроенной гостиной, когда Перона прошуршала мимо своими юбками и устроилась на диван рядом, поджав под себя ноги. И, сдув челку на бок, внезапно спросила: 

— Ты что, из этих? 

Михоук допил бокал, аккуратно поставил его на столик, и только после этого уточил:

— Этих?

— Ну... — задумчиво протянула Перона, — которые биоэкстремисты? Или как их там? Антибио-что-то? Отрицают совершенствования генома и биоусовершенствования? Борцы с нейрохимией? Совершенствующие ум, а не тело?

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Михоук откинулся на спинку кресла и приготовился слушать долгие завуалированные оскорбления, но Перона удивила его. Она улыбнулась, придвинулась ближе и, протянув руку, коснулась его щеки.

— Правда не действует?

И Михоука накрыла такая волна похоти, что все последние дни блужданий по острову, что не приносили облегчения, показались штилем. Шторм оказался впереди. 

— Действует, — признал он.

— Тогда почему? — Перона склонилась ближе и погладила его по шее. 

— Биология... — начал Михоук, собираясь рассказать ей про важность контроля порывов, но сбился, задумавшись, почему именно.

— ...бессердечная великолепная сучка, — договорила Перона и поцеловала его. 

***

Когда хумадрилы привели их к валяющемуся на берегу окровавленному мужчине, Перона взяла Михоука под локоть и томно сказала:

— Давай его оставим. Он похож на милый газон.


End file.
